


Blowjob Practice

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: There is no blowjob in this story.





	Blowjob Practice

**Author's Note:**

> There is no blowjob in this story.

Mabel sat on her bed in the dark, her blanket wrapped around her so only her eyes showed. She was determined to prevent any part of her face from showing, far too embarrassed to even let her laptop screen see her. She’d taped a slip of paper over the webcam, but still felt like the device watched as she typed the words into the search engine.

“how to give a blowjob”  
  
It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen one before. Dipper had a hell of an internet history, but Mabel was no foreigner to the world of porn herself. She had a libido, and had even explored it a bit with her last boyfriend, giving him a few handjobs over their six month relationship. He had to give her a lot of instruction on how to do it though and unless her next boyfriend was a bi with experience, she wouldn’t be getting any pointers on this step up.

She probably wouldn’t be worried about this if Pacifica hadn’t been gushing about how much her boyfriend loved it when she blew him. Mabel wasn’t quite as quick as Pacifica in exploring sex, but talking about these things made her want to be prepared. If she was dating someone she really liked, then she wanted to rock their world like Pacifica did. She might have seen blowjobs before, but porn is a terrible tutor, so now she was taking the initiative to look into things.

She shifted uncomfortably, embarassment growing with each new webpage, confusion growing as they all contradicted each other. it was like every hint she understood was followed by another that made her forget it as she struggled to put dozens of puzzle pieces together.

The videos were the most useful since she could see the moves in action. They were also the most difficult as they shifted from erotic depictions to clinical explanations. One second she’s feeling a little hot under the collar, the next she’s wishing she had a cold shower. Still, she stuck with it.

Finally, she stumbled on one that offered hands-on experience. Get a banana, then follow along. The description admitted the limits of the exercise, but emphasized how having something to actually apply the moves to was better than simply reading or watching. Mabel always was more of a kinetic learner, so she decided to go with it. There was a bunch of bananas downstairs.

As she came to the kitchen she heard the sound of the blender spinning. Dipper had his hand on the top, watching it mildly in his pajamas. He stopped it, then lifted it to shake, examining the consistency. He smiled, then set it back in place. Turning, he was startled by Mabel staring at him.

“Oh shit! Mabel! You scared the crap out of me,” he said with a laugh.

“Uh huh,” she said, scanning the kitchen for the bananas. Nowhere to be seen, she had a hunch what had happened.

“I was just about to come and see if you wanted a banana milkshake,” Dipper said, ruffling his hair.

“Mmmnmmnn…” Mabel groaned irritably. She appreciated his sentiment and would have been thrilled in any other circumstance. This just had to be the time she didn’t want it. “I’m good.”

She turned and tried to leave, but Dipper caught her arm.

“Mabes, is something wrong? You love banana milkshakes.”

“Yeah, but I’m good.”

He frowned, “Mabel, whats wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!”

“Something’s obviously wrong!”

“Fine! You used the bananas! I wanted one!”

Dipper looked confused, “I-I’m sorry? I just thought you’d like to share a milkshake. It’s still got bananas, you know?”

“It needed to be a whole one!”

“Uh, okay? Why?”

Mabel blushed. She had no idea how to explain why it needed to be whole besides the truth.

“Um, it just did!” she tried.

“Mabel…” Dipper said in his ‘I’m not letting this go’ tone.

Mabel grumbled in frustration before admitting it, “I wanted to practice.”

“Practice?” Dipper looked confused at first, but as Mabel fixed him with her gaze she could see him understand. He also grew a blush, “Why are you practicing that?!”

“What does it matter?!”

“You’re my sister! That’s why it matters!”

“Yeah! And I have relationships where I want to make my boyfriend happy!”

“But…”

“Do you think I’m such a bimbo that I’d do it on the first date?! That I wouldn’t be serious about someone when I did it!?”

“Of course not!”

“Are you gonna tell me you haven’t looked into going down on a girl?”

Dipper seized up, and she knew she had him. He couldn’t fight that without being a hypocrite.

“Look, Dip, I know you’re protective of me, but I know what I’m doing with my sex life.”

They were quiet for a while, Dipper probably just as unsure what to say as her. By his sheepish face, she figured he was coming around to her argument. As annoyed as she was, she did appreciate his desire to keep her safe.

“Okay, I’m sorry, you can go practice, uh, giving blowjobs.”

Dipper probably didn’t catch her incredulous smirk since he smacked his own face as they simultaneously registered the unbelievable awkwardness his statement cast on the situation. Mabel patted his shoulder in understanding, leaving it there as she enjoyed his embarrassment a bit. It was basically a lost cause to practice at this point, but at least she got that.


End file.
